


IMPOSTER( A Liam Payne fanfic)

by MnBdirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, F/M, Larry banter, Liam-centric because there's not enough of those, Liourry friendship, Louis is a football player because he looks too damn hot playing football, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PA girl, Rude Liam, Scientist Harry, Secrets, Strict liam, boss liam, even if you hate these tags you might love the story, i am rubbish at tags, please read the story to find out, stubborn girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnBdirectioner/pseuds/MnBdirectioner
Summary: Liam Payne is a rich, very handsome but also very strict and rude boss of the Payne Medicine Research Industry (PMRI). He deals with research on drugs, medicines etc and their testing on animals, while simultaneously making sure that the animals are treated as good as can be. He is a name of power in his field. You know Liam Payne, you know he is a no-nonsense guy who is above par in what he deals in. No one messes with him. Name a world renowned pharmacy and Liam's company is their provider.Add in a girl, Sophie a.k.a. Shifu; a middle class girl who is in need of a job and ends at wrong side of Payne's cold demeanour. She is strong-willed, kind, helpful girl whose stubbornness often ends in longer work hours, or is she??  The two don't see eye to eye. Can love blossom, will Shifu break the hard shell that is Liam or herself end up in a web of lies, dealing with life inside and outside her professional sphere? Read to find out :)A LIAM PAYNE FANFICTION, because there isn't enough of those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! 
> 
> This is a joint account run by me(Kiara) and Paavni. This is our first work and we are pretty excited to share it! 
> 
> Go give it a read! This story is also on Wattpad if anyone finds it easier to read there. We go by the same user name there too... MnBdirectioner 
> 
> Hope you'll are smiling :) Big love.

> #  **PROLOGUE.**
> 
> #  ****

The chaos at Payne Medicine Research Institute weren't a new thing. When you have a boss like Liam Payne, the people are bound to be in a frenzy; hurrying to complete their daily targets, so that they are not at the receiving end of Payne's wrath. Who have had even a week of experience at Payne's will tell you, his wrath is not what you would want to deal with if you have any control over it.

So, there were noises all around, the whispers echoing through the huge labs meant for research, the sounds of test tubes clattering on the floor or clinking with other test tubes, test-rats, mice and monkeys making all sorts of noises, smell of formalin and disinfectant filling the air of the Monday morning at the institute. The workers, researchers, scientists had long ended up complaining about Monday Morning blues, fearing for their jobs, for Payne is not a person you go complaining about for lack of sleep or rest.

 Liam himself was what everyone would call a workaholic. He reached the place at 5 a.m. sharp everyday, opened up the building doors himself; would get into his cabin even before the first rays of sunshine began to creep through the streets of London. All the employees of P.M.R.I were to report at 7 a.m. sharp; even if you are a second late, your attendance for that day would be only for half the working hours and you would receive only half the day's salary. So Liam was a strict boss, perhaps strict was an understatement, their were constant lamented whispers among the employees behind his back about his policy, theories regarding what was stuck up his arse to have made him so him,  but everyone likes a fat paycheck and so they were there. Though Liam was strict, he was stricter on himself. He never left work until 7 p.m. and if he had some pending assignment he wouldn't leave till the assignment was over that day itself. His work was his joy, his only solace in his otherwise lonely life. After the day's work, he went to his "too-large for a single person" bungalow, did some workout in his indoor gym. After all a body like Liam's required work. Then he had a swim in his outdoor or indoor pool depending upon the weather. He took out the day's dinner from the refrigerator, his home-staff cooked him meals and did the cleaning and looking-after of the bungalow, and left him dinner in the refrigerator before they left the premises of the house for the day. Liam ate in silence which he had come to associate with his house and then he finally retired for the day after having had a shower in his luxury en-suite bathroom with luxe tiles and claw-foot tub.

He had a best friend, Louis Tomlinson, he was the only one left to him in the name of his family. Family and Liam Payne were to be never discussed in the same room , ever.  Louis was a football player at ManU and knew everything about Liam that was to know and Liam would walk till the end of the world to see that his friend was happy, and the favour was very much returned. Louis was his rock, his buddy, the only one who sees his real puppy-eyed smile and the one who can see right past Liam, sometimes he deals with Liam when he himself doesn't want to deal with himself.

There was another friend, Harry Styles; a scientist at the institute, he was more of a colleague but during their long hours sepnt together, they had somehow become friends, and Harry even went out for drinks sometimes with Liam and Louis.  

The chaos at the Institute ceased to end anytime soon, because apart from the regular bustle, there was a matter that was worrying the employees. Liam was pissed off and a pissed off Liam was no less dangerous than a hungry lion even if he wasn't a cannibal. Well Liam's personal assistant for the last five years had quit the job as Liam had badly scolded her for forgetting to tell him about the meeting. Liam was pacing in his office, his fingers curling around his perfectly gelled hair, messing it up. Harry was trying to calm him down, but so far it wasn't working.

"Liam calm down! I am sure we can work out something, we will somehow manage to have an assistant by the end of the week. We can give ads in newspapers and even internet if required. I have a decent social media following myself, even Louis can help. We will all put up requirements on our accounts. I am sure we will get an assistant by the end of the week. Trust me there is no need to be so worri..." Harry was cut off mid sentence by the sound of a glass smashing on the floor, that was the 21st glass this month, Harry said mentally.

"For God's sake Harry, shut your useless mouth, don't you see that I have appointments and meetings to deal with, I can't wait a week to get back on my work, some people have important tasks, unlike you" Liam shouted.

Harry hardly flinched at the harsh words. After working so many years with him, one thing Harry had come to know was angry Liam was not the real Liam. He wasn't himself when he was not in control regarding his work, his pride and joy. Harry understood this and prayed to the higher powers that they get an assistant quickly otherwise someone would end up with a broken jaw or a bloody nose. Well that was an exaggeration, Liam perhaps couldn't control his tongue or his anger but he was very well in contact with his body, in the seven years Harry has worked with Liam, only once has he seen Liam punch someone and he had a pretty good reason for it too, that person had called Louis a derogatory term. But, well there was nothing wrong with wishing that his beautiful face remains intact. Harry loves his face, thank you very much.

He had zoned out for a few moments and when he focused his attention on Liam again, he realised that Liam was already speaking and he had missed a part of it. He caught the tail end of Liam's words "........need to get an assistant by tomorrow."

Now, that had Harry worried, howsoever great was Louis' fan-following or his own decent number of followers, to get an assistant for hot-headed Liam Payne in a day would be a chore to deal with. But, he knew better than to argue with Liam so he agreed.

"Okay! We will find an assistant by tomorrow. Now calm down and don't break any more glasses, you will single-handedly make the glass sellers millionaires in no time if this continues", he said pointing to the mess on the floor. "I will send someone to clean this up, don't hurt yourself mate", he continued and left the cabin.

After telling the department sweeper of the mess in Liam's cabin, Harry immediately dialed Louis' number, as far as he recalled Louis just had a practice session so he must be able to make time for this.

Louis picked up after only four rings. 

"Harry mate! What's up? I was just leaving the grounds to meet up with you and Liam in the office. "

"Louis, we have a problem here." 

"Oh no! What did Liam do now?"

Harry laughed despite of the situation. " How do you know it was Liam who did something?"

"It's always him. Now tell me, what has the devil got this time for his slaves to do?"

Harry explained him the situation and what they were required to do.

After listening to the problem, Louis said "Are you sure that girl did quit on her own, or is that Liam finally realized that he was devil's own spawn and killed the girl and buried her far far away from mankind!"

"Well, I am not too sure but if killing is the case, we don't want to be the next targets, do we?"

"Well, I don't know about you Harold, but I am too young to die, so let's take up the task before the devil exposes his fangs to us"

"I didn't know devils had fangs?"

"They have, because I told so, now shut up and let me work the Tommo charm, I will post for the vacancy on all my social media accounts!"

"Good, I will do the same, though i don't have the Tommo charm." 

"Don't worry, your curls will do"

"Thanks, I now better do the job, you won't want your best friend wasting away his money paying salary to his procrastinating employee."

"No, never."

"You coming to visit right? Not sure I can handle your best friend without wanting to throttle him"

"Yes, I will be there in like forty minutes."

"Bye. See you then."

Bye, see ya when I see ya!"

With that Harry ended the phone call. He quickly posted about the job vacancy on his twitter and instagram profile and carried on with his work.

After forty minutes Louis arrived and Liam had also somewhat calmed down by his presence and assurance. Even after so many years, Harry still was awed by the dynamic between the two friends. He had never seen a friendship as pure as that anywhere. Both of them were multimillionaires, excellent in their respective fields yet no one had even an ounce of superiority complex or arrogance or anything of that sort. Well, Liam was strict, borderline cruel with his employees but that border was never crossed and Harry knew Liam well enough to know that Liam was a genuine person, something in his past had made him as he was, but inside he was a genuine soul. He didn't know his past, but respected the person Liam was and kind of hated that his past had made him so absorbed in himself.

************************************************

"Shifu, did you see Louis Tomlinson's Instagram post?" Shifu's friend Jane asked her as soon as she entered her bedroom where Shifu was reading a book.

"Jane, you are obsessed with that football star doesn't mean that everyone here creeps on his profile like you do, some people have better places to be, job hunting for instance. And before you ask, no I hadn't had any luck. I don't want these petty jobs like tagging grocery bags or a cashier at a shop someone hardly stops by, no I want something big, something that would pay me lots, a job that would be able to meet my requirements, and you know that my needs are far more than these jobs pay."

"If you would just shut up for a second, I have some news. You've heard of P.M.R.I, right?"

"Umm....that medicine research company that the man owns who is the best friend of the footballer you obsess upon, Louis, right?"

"Payne, Liam Payne is his best friend's name and yes you are right. Well, Payne is in need of a PA and he needs them by tomorrow, you can directly walk-in with your qualifications right now."

Groaning, Shifu hit her head on the mattress, and well ouch, the mattress is not as soft as it seems. Oh she hit her head on the book, that explains the pain. Advice for future, don't hit your head on a book. Never. " You know that I don't have any qualifications, right? I haven't even passed high school decently and you want me to walk into an interview to be a multimillionaire's PA? Have you hit your head or something?" Shifu exclaimed, her words came out muffled as she still was drowning in her self pity with her head on the mattress, the book being thrown on the floor as a punishment of having deceived it's master. Shifu could have lost her memory due to the book and that is not acceptable. Nope, a big fat no.

Jane spoke the next words carefully, "Well, he doesn't have to know that, does he?"

Shifu shot up suddenly on her bed. "What are you implying?"

Jane shrugged "Well, I have people who can fake documents. You have needs, which cannot be fulfilled here, and he has money, why not take advantage of the situation? It's not like a little lie can hurt someone, right?"

At first, it seemed like a rubbish idea, but after contemplating for 30 minutes, Shifu was taking here old wreck of her Mazda to the P.M.R.I with the fake documents Jane had provided her along with the assurance that she would take care behind her back if she is hired as she would have to shift to a twenty four hour accommodation straightaway. She wasn't too sure about her boss, as Jane had explained to her that Mr Payne was a rude and a forever angry boss but if that meant that she would be paid 35000£ a month, she would tolerate a few hours of work, after all, as Jane said, she had needs like everyone and she would never refuse the opportunity to cash in at an MNC just because of a rude boss.

When she reached the address as Jane had provided her with, she couldn't take her eyes off her building. She realised that she couldn't mess it up as this was the place that can provide for all her needs and more.

She walked into the building after showing her ID to the watchman at the gate and then entered the premises. As she was walking towards the chamber she was told to, the faint smell of formalin and whatever chemcicals were being researched upon behind the closed lab doors hit her nose and she had to resist scrunching her nose at the smell, she is a Chemistry Masters, for God's sake; well as far as her documents speak! She realised that she was shaking slightly. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, speaking to herself in mind to get herself together or the golden opportunity would be lost.

She reached the fifth floor of the building where she was told that someone by the name of Harry Styles would be taking her interview.

As soon as she entered the floor, a closed mahogany door greeted her with the name Harry Styles written in elegant script. She knocked softly on the door, too softly to be heard by anyone sitting inside. She took a deep breath again and knocked harder the second time.

"Come in!" A deep male voice rumbled from inside.

She slowly opened the door and entered inside.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside, there were some animals in cages, some with effects of tranquilizers showing on them, others in full-fledged energy playing inside their cages. The sounds of monkeys screeching filled the otherwise silent cabin, and when Shifu drew her attention from the surroundings to in front of her, there was a man with white coat sitting on the office chair, the chocolate brown curls and the dimples on his smiling face casting an element of innocence to the otherwise adult looking man! Charming was what he was, Shifu concluded. He must be Harry, Shifu belatedly realized. There was a full wall window behind his chair that gave beautiful view of the afternoon sun, the rays seeping through the glass and creating a wonderful glow in the cabin. Sunny days in London were blessings and the room beautifully adorned this blessing, she thought. The man stood up to greet her. "You must be Sophie Lancaster, I am Harry Styles; a scientist here. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Harry and sat on the chair offered. He asked about her qualifications and she told him all the lies she had prepared for. She was surprised that he didn't ask any questions concerning her subject, like not even one to test whether she was even what she was claiming to be, which she was not, she thought. But then again, Jane had assured her that she has put such records of scores in her file that they will speak for themselves and no one would doubt her or the documents' authenticity. She silently thanked God for a friend like Jane. Then Harry was talking to someone on the office phone and not even a minute later the clinking of boots on the tiled floor could be heard outside.

When the sounds of door creaking entered her ear, she turned towards the door and there standing in front of her was the most handsome man she had laid eyes upon. The man walked upto Harry and started talking to him regarding something but Shifu couldn't take her eyes off him. His brown eyes had Shifu captured, with their puppy-like innocence and still something deeper within them, an emotion she wasn't able to fathom; his hair messed up as if someone has run their fingers through them, the man was a sight for the eyes. His white button up had the upper two buttons undone giving a fantastic view of what she thought was a birthmark on the neck. The sleeves of the button up were rolled up and Shifu was shocked to see the tattoos peaking out from them. He was wearing formal black trousers that looked as if they were stitched with him in mind. Straight up Gucci model was what he was, yup! His personality and his aura was enrapturing. 

She forced herself to draw her eyes from him and saw that they were just ending their conversation now. Good save there, Shifu praised herself mentally, it wouldn't look good on top of her already fake documents that she was already drooling over who was perhaps her boss.

She apparently guessed right as soon both the men in the room turned towards her and the model one spoke, "I am Liam Payne, your boss. Looks like Harry here has decided you are suited for the job. I am not very sure about his decision but I trust him, so you are hired. You start tomorrow morning. Report here sharp at 6 a.m. One minute late and you can bid the job goodbye. You are to take care of everything related to me, from my caffeine to my meetings, no mistakes. You may leave."

Taking one last look at her distastefully he left. Shifu was left watching the door shut behind Liam with wide eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and she turned towards him. He explained her that Liam was not a people's person and doesn't interact more than he needs to, nothing she needs to take personally. He also told her about Liam's temper and warned her not to do anything to piss him off.

Just as she was about to leave after Harry had explained her everything about the company and told her that she would get an office ID the next day, Harry called her. She turned to him, he smiled softly and said "Don't be scared of Liam. He isn't bad unless you piss him off badly. And, never in any case try to lie to him, if you did something wrong, just admit it. Don't try to hide or cover it with lies. He hates liars."

Shifu took a big gulp down and gave an expression which she hoped resembled affirmation though inwards she was panicking. Her whole job was based off a lie and if she isn't careful, she could be in big trouble. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you are reading this story, it means a lot to us so Thank You❤️ Share what you feel about it. Sorry for the delay but we needed some inspiration to write as we didn't feel this was going somewhere due to lack of response but we still decided to give it a go. So, please do tell what you feel. ******

> #  **The Beginnings.**
> 
> #  ****

"You didn't tell me he is so damn hot!" Shifu exclaimed as soon as she entered through the main door of her house, balancing her files in one hand and phone in another.

"This is the fifth time you have spoken the same thing to me. I get it. Your boss is very hot. You started to think of not-so-innocent things when you saw him. There's no problem in it. We are all young teenage girls. And, I mean obviously he is hot. He is Louis' best friend. have you seen Louis? He is like sex on legs. Obviously, he'll have hot friends." Jane spoke on the other end of the line.

Shifu rolled her eyes at her best friend. At moments like these, she thinks why does she have a friend like this who likes to take a piss out of everything in her life. Life would have been so much easier. But, then she realises that wherever she is, she wouldn't have been without Jane. Even if she is as ridiculous as she is. She loves her, owes her too much. infact, she wouldn't have landed this cash-rich job if it wasn't for her best friend. So, yes she can tolerate her stupid mouth.

"Hello, Shifu! You still there?" Jane's voice broke Shifu from her train of thoughts.

"Yeahh...I am. Just thinking about why didn't I dump you when I still had the chance"

"You know you love me, that's why"

"Dunno why I do!"

"Because I am awesome."

"You sure are."

"Why, thank you my dear friend. Now let's come back to this hot mess of your boss"

"No Jane! I am already getting a headache thinking about all of this. First of all, I get this charming curly-haired scientist as my interviewer. And, then this man enters and I forget about any man I've ever seen just because they don't even stand near to him. And the icing at the top of the cake is he is my boss. How am I supposed to work in close proximity with him when I can't even look at him for five seconds without drooling?"

"This makes things even more interesting dear. You didn't get a middle-aged man with a pot belly and wrinkles lining his face for a boss. You have got charming lads surrounding you. You need money to fulfil your needs and these charming lads will make your workplace a good job-friendly place"

Shifu immediately regrets her earlier thoughts. She should have definitely abandoned Jane, she is hopeless.

"Why don't you understand? My boss, he is hot-headed, has got temper problems and hates liars. If you forgot, I am a stubborn girl with a lot of attitude and I am in this place because of a lie. How do you think, that apart from these problems, I also have to deal with a stupid crush 'makes things even more interesting'? Kindly do explain"

"First of all, you need to forget the fact that you got the job because of a lie. Nobody will get past it if you don't tell them. I know what I am doing. Face everything like you know everything. Show them you got it."

"Okay, I got to go now. Will talk to you later. I am in this flat the company provided me with. You please take care there. I have left my most important possession in your care. Please do tell me if there's any problem."

"Yeah. I will. Don't worry. I am always keeping an eye. Will tell you if something happens. Now you forget about these things and focus on the task at hand. Charm the life out of everyone there and pocket their cash like it's your own.

Shifu giggled at Jane's words. She did love her friend. She really did.

"And, also especially charm your boss" Jane added.

Maybe, Shifu spoke too soon.

"I hate you Jane. I really do."

"Love you too sweetheart. Gotta go. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

With that Shifu ended the call and for the first time took a look at her new house. She had to admit the sunny as well as quiet location of the flat was something that was very rare in the posh location the company was located, and for that she thanked her lucky stars. If she needed to curse her very hot boss every day after job, she'd very much appreciate if it was in a quiet place.

She then pulled herself out of the trance, shaking her head to clear it of the wandering thoughts. She wasn't here for all these rubbish thoughts. She was here on a mission. A mission to acquire as much wealth as she can before the truth comes out and she is kicked out of the place or worse even, handed over to the police. No that would be very bad! Very, very bad! She needed this work for few months which would give her enough money for all her ambitious needs and then she can resign and vanish into thin air. Yes, that's her master plan and she very well plans to get through it.

She took a round of the house, the flat was small but cozy and well equipped, perfect for a one-person accommodation. It had all the luxury a flat could have, and yet had a homely-feeling to it.

**↑** Shifu's flat  
  


She could see herself enjoying her stay here.

Before she had to call it a day, she decided that she should be somewhat prepared for what was to come her way the next day. She knew that she wasn't qualified as per the requirements but Jane had told her that since her job was that of a P.A., the qualifications were just a piece of paper as long as keeping her boss happy and satisfied while dealing with his matters at hand. She really was thankful to have a friend like Jane who helped her land a decent job where she could make all the money she needed and that too, without any terms and conditions. Well, there were a few hardships she'd have to eventually deal with her boss, but she was sure that her determination would eventually get her through.

She took a tour of her one bedroom flat, saw that it had a laptop lying on her what was supposed to be a work-table. She immediately opened it and saw that it was provided by the company for her to manage all what she had to. It had an already active internet connection, so she went to the kitchen which was well furnished with all the groceries already stocked in. She wasn't in a mood to cook something though so she took some cereal and milk in a bowl and sat down on the table to have her dinner while simultaneously going through all the basic rules and regulations she could find about being a PA at PMRI on the laptop from the files provided to her on that. She saved all the data she could find about the company, it's working and it's way with dealing with things from the Internet. She also tried to find out about her boss but she couldn't get much information other than what Jane had already told her.

Apparently, Liam Payne was a very private person and hardly indulged anyone besides having a professional relationship with clients and partners. She had hoped she'd get something about his personal life too so that she could know what she was getting herself into tomorrow and also so that she could learn if she'd have to keep in mind what she could and what she couldn't speak about infront of him. But, it seemed as if the quote that life is full of surprises was meant for her only and that she'd have to wait for the suspense to unfold the next day when she'd be at the mercy of Mr Liam Payne, her hot-headed boss who made her drool and sweat, but both for entirely different reasons.

********************************************  
Shifu slept like a baby in her new bed, which had such a comfortable matress that she wanted to lie there forever. But, considering that jer alarm was coaxing her to get up and be ready for life-calls, she had to cancel her dream date with her mattress. It was 5 in the morning and the apartment that had her flat gave her a beautiful view of the rising sun, a view that was worth waking up in the wee hours of morning in otherwise cloudy London.

She had to report at 6 in the morning which was too early for a normal office but who she saw the previous day in the office as her boss was anything but normal. So without any further delays, she got up reluctantly from her bed, walked into the attached bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. While taking a shower, she took some time to enjoy the beauty of her though small but as the rest of the house was, well furnished and well supplied bathroom. The shower was comfortable to run and the temperature of the running water was just perfect. The bathroom also had a bathtub, which was barely enough for a single person but it matched well with the intricate design of the house and looked beautiful in the setting. Not having time to look how the bath worked, Shifu got out after the shower at 5:30 am which left her 20 minutes to finish dressing up and having a light breakfast before she'd have to leave to make it in time for her first day of job. If not, that would also be her last day at the office as Payne had strictly told her not to be late for her job. So, she hurried up to wear the dress which she had chosen the previous day.

She wasn't one to wear extravagent clothes or makeup so she was ready for her job by 5:45 am. She had picked up a black pencil skirt with peach button up blouse and had done her hair in a simple pony tail for her first day in the office.

She quickly picked up some bread and applied strawberry jam on it which she saw was there in the grocery stocked in her refrigerator and hurried up to the lift of the apartment after locking her flat with bread held in between her teeth and her purse hanging on her shoulder. She reached the office at 5:52 am and walked into the lift to take her to the sixth floor, where she was told to report to Mr Payne.

The lift dinged at the sixth floor and Shifu didn't even realise that she was biting her lip in nervousness and sweating slightly until she was face to face with the door that separated her from the wrath that was Liam Payne. She quickly took a napkin from her purse and wiped away the sweat. A sweaty PA won't make a good first impression, or second she thought as the first one was already made the day before and from the parting look Mr Payne had given her yesterday was anything but good. But, pushing away all the negative thoughts at the back of her mind and only keeping her focus on getting through with this for a few months to give her enough balance in her account, she knocked on the door.

Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello, this is Kiara. Well, this is the first chapter and the next one will have the meeting between Liam and Shifu and drama that follows. I hope the readers like it and please do feel free to leave a kudo if you liked it or comment if you want to leave us a feedback since this is our first time trying our hand at writing. ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **  
> **  
> _Hope you bid farwell to 2017 on a happy note and look forward to 2018. Have a very Happy New Year. Feel free to share anything you want. We are always here to talk. Love you all. Always. xx ___  
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us your thoughts on this. Please do share your opinions and if you have some constructive criticism, share that too. We'd love to hear from you all. As this is our first work, we would love some genuine advice or suggestions. 
> 
> Feel free to drop by either here or on our Wattpad account if you want to leave a message. We will reply as soon as possible. Talk to us about anything. We won't bite. Promise ;)
> 
>    
> Leave kudos if you liked the work. We will be really grateful :)
> 
> We'll continue if people appreciate this! We need to know your reactions.


End file.
